


Snídaně je rodiny čas

by SallyPejr



Series: very short tumblr prompts [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Inspired By Tumblr, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Cannot Cook To Save His Life, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Dobré ráno z vrcholu Avengers Tower.(inspirováno tumblr prompt od tiptoe39 – super sappy lines prompt)
Relationships: Team as Family - Relationship
Series: very short tumblr prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Snídaně je rodiny čas

**Author's Note:**

> tiptoe39 – super sappy lines prompt – 15: „Please, marry me."

„Prosím, vem si mě," vydechne Tony, pohled upřený na Steva, jehož tvář pomalu ale jistě růžoví.

„Hej, to není fér!" rozkřikne se Clint. „Proč když já připravím kafe, tak jsem nejlepší, ale Steve dostane žádost o ruku?"

„Protože Steve má lepší zadek," prohodí Tony s klidem, půl litrový hrnek s kofeinovou bombou přitisknutý k hrudi.

Steve vedle něj ze sebe vydá dávivý zvuk, když se skoro zalknul slinou.

„Navíc kdybych chtěl požádat o ruku tebe, musel bych jít přes Natashu a já fakt nemám sebevražedné sklony," pokračuje Tony. „Nehledě na to, že bys mohl přijmout a zůstal bys mi na krku."

„To bolí, Starku," zašklebí se na něj Clint.

„Jo, to pravda dělává," mávne Tony ledabyle volnou rukou, než se konečně napije onoho božského moku.

„Měl bys i něco sníst," napomene Steve jejich místního génia. Z jedné strany proto, aby odvedl řeč jinam, z druhé strany proto, že Tonyho dieta kofeinu, dummyho podezřelých koktejlů a občasné sladké tyčinky není zrovna nevhodnější.

„Nebudu jíst nic, co jsi vařil!" vyhrkne Tony okamžitě. Pohledem kmitá kolem sebe, jako by čekal, že na něj něco vyskočí. Nejspíše vajíčka nebo něco podobného.

„Moje vaření není tak strašné," trucuje Steve. „A kafe, co jsem vařil, piješ bez potíží."

„Jo, jenže ty jsi machr na kávu, ale po tvé poslední večeři jsem skončil na kapačkách," hádá se Tony.

Každý bydlící na vrcholu věže se střídá ve vaření společné večeře pro tým dvakrát třikrát do týdne, jak práce dovolí. Tony to obvykle odflákne hromadnou objednávkou donášky. Steve je plně omluven. Vařil jednou a dokonce i Bruce trpěl mírnou otravou jídlem. Nikdo netuší, jak se to Stevovi podařilo. Ani Jarvis a to má oči všude.

„Steve vařil?" ozve se od dveří podezíravý hlas Černé Vdovy.

„Jenom kávu," protočí Rogers oči, než si uraženě sedne na jednu z volných židlí.

Natasha jen pochvalně pokývne hlavou, než pokračuje dále do místnosti. Vzhůru je již dlouho, má za sebou nejen sprchu, ale i trénink s Clintem a krátkou poradu s Coulsonem. Teď nastal čas na druhou snídani.

Tony se jen usměje, i když se to snaží maskovat hrnkem, než se otočí na patě, aby se vydal směr dílna a výtvory. Ovšem stačí udělat sotva dva kroky, než je zastaven.

„Tony. Nasnídej se," zavolá za ním Steve, jeho patentní nespokojený výraz namířený na génia. Ani na pozvednuté obočí nezapomněl.

„No tak-" začne Stark, ale je přerušen.

„Tony," řekne jen Natasha varovně.

To Tonyho doopravdy zarazí. Pokud by do něj hučel jen Steve aka oficiální kvočna týmu, má Tony 55% šanci utéct pryč. Ale když se k němu přidala Natasha aka máma medvědice týmu, ale neříkejte to nahlas, má Tony na 100% jistotu, že mu bude tak či onak ublíženo, pokud neuposlechne instrukcí. Tony je génius odůvodněně. Takže se se spoustou vzdychání a protáčení očí odšourá ke stolu, kde sebou plácne na židli vedle Clinta.

Hawkeye se jen tiše směje do svých cereálií.

„Podpantofláku," rýpne si Clint.

„Pokud jsem já podpantoflák, co to dělá z tebe, ptačí mozku?" odsekne Tony.

„Velmi šťastného a spokojeného muže," ušklíbne se Clint. „Na rozdíl od někoho," dodá.

„No no no," předstírá Tony pohoršení. „Žádné náznaky nebo dvojsmysly, Clinte. Nechceme přece uvést národní symbol do rozpaků."

Zatímco se ti dva hihňají jak pubertální paka, kterými nejspíše doopravdy jsou, Steve a Natasha si vymění otrávené pohledy a protočení očí. Život superhrdinů je doopravdy náročný, ale někdo to dělat musí.


End file.
